An electromagnetically activated shift arrangement for a transmission has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,060. For each ratio pair to be shifted between which one shift arrangement is located there is provided here a shift fork situated upon a rod and meshing in a shift dog. A gear shaft upon which are rotatably situated the gear wheels of the relevant ratio can be connected each time with one of the gear wheels by the axial movement of the shift dog. Upon the rod is located the shift fork by means of which a respective laterally placed spring is forced to a middle position out of which it can be axially moved after activation of one magnet. The shift fork here moves axially opposite to the direction of the activated magnet. The ratio is switched off after termination of the activation of the magnet by the respective spring. The shift arrangement has the disadvantage of being structurally designed with a high mass to be moved. The shift arrangement is switched off only by the tension of the springs provided.
The problem on which the invention is based is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and show a shift arrangement in which the masses to be moved during the shift are as small as possible.